That's What Friends are For
That's What Friends are For is the Forty-Second Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in August 4, 2016. Synopsis Paul Gekko wandered around the school campus, as she was someone who wasn't tied down by promise, until Tatsuya found her using the tracking device on his mobile terminal, surprising her by apologizing even though she had been the one who had not been at the chosen place. Erika got caught up in a crowd of recruiters, who simply wanted a beautiful girl to join their club, and in the process of saving her Tatsuya embarrassed her by catching a sight of her undergarments. Plot The Episode begins at school Tatsuya adjusted Miyuki's CAD to integrate more magic similar to the one Tatsuya used to beat Hattori. Miyuki, who was angry with Tatsuya's interaction with Mayumi and Mari, punished him a bit. Next morning Miyuki reflected about her family and her brother's relationship. In the Student Council room Mari explained the troubles of the following week in which clubs would be recruiting members through live demonstrations of magic. After Tatsuya is told about his tasks, he is told about Azusa's specialty magic. Tatsuya met up with Erika and agreed to look around the clubs with her after they discussed the respective clubs Mizuki and Leo had joined. Tatsuya and Morisaki conflicted again when they met during the briefing about club recruitment week. All members were told about the areas they were to patrol during club recruitment week. After the briefing Tatsuya and Morisaki received the equipment necessary for being a member of the Public Morals Committee. Outside the Public Morals room Morisaki got angry at Tatsuya, believing he was fooling everyone, and mocked him for using two CAD s believing it was impossible. Erika wandered around the school campus, as she was someone who wasn't tied down by promise, until Tatsuya found her using the tracking device on his mobile terminal, surprising her by apologizing even though she had been the one who had not been at the chosen place. Erika got caught up in a crowd of recruiters, who simply wanted a beautiful girl to join their club, and in the process of saving her Tatsuya embarrassed her by catching a sight of her undergarments. Inside the gym Erika commentated a match between two kendo members to Tatsuya. Mibu Sayaka, the winner of the match, is interrupted by Kirihara Takeaki a member of the Kenjutsu club, who believed he could help demonstrate the strength of the kendo club better. They started to fight and, angered by his loss, Kirihara used the fatal magic, Sonic Blade. However Paul Gekko disarmed him with magic and shoved him to the ground. Enraged by the idea of a Weed ordering them around, the other Kenjutsu club members engaged Tatsuya in a fight. Mibu tried to help but was stopped by the captain of kendo club, Tsukasa Kinoe, who watched Tatsuya intently. Inside the Special Browsing Room Sayaka is questioning herself about what she is doing but pulled herself together. She then starts questioning what her accomplices are doing: "However, our goal is to abolish the differential treatment brought on by magic, so why do we need the most cutting edge magical research?" , persuading herself that "No, research data that can benefit people who can't use magic must exist, and it is hidden here..." even if she doesn't believe those words. Tatsuya and Miyuki breach the door. Miyuki and Sayaka have an argument until a smoke bomb explodes. Tatsuya takes care of the intruders but lets Sayaka run out of the room, saying that she will run into Erika anyway. Sayaka runs towards the exit but is stopped by Erika. They have a short conversation, Sayaka picks up a stun baton and they engage in a fight. Shattering the stun baton Erika allows Sayaka to pick up a short-sword. Sayaka's fighting spirit gets riled up, throwing away her Antinite ring this time relying purely on swordsmanship. Erika wins cracking Sayakas bone, introducing herself as a Chiba and telling her to be proud just before Sayaka falls unconscious. Tsukasa, learning about the failure of the mission through his portable terminal is trying to go meet up with his brother for further instructions. He is called out by Tatsumi who also tells him they have proof. Trying to escape he is stopped by Sawaki and taken into custody. In the Nurse Room Sayaka is telling her part of the story. She was emotionally scarred from Mari's harsh rejection when she tried to get some lesson from her. However it turns out Mari said that she was actually no match for Sayaka because Sayaka is too good for her in pure swordsmanship. Tatsuya tries to fix Sayaka's mood and she lets out tears burying her face into his chest. Tatsuya then wants to go to the Blanche headquarters convincing others that if they leave it up to the police they will also have to arrest Sayaka for her crime. Not knowing where Blanche is located Tatsuya opens the exit door in front of which is Haruka who was eaves dropping. Haruka takes our her information terminal and shows them the location of Blanche headquarters. Tatsuya, Miyuki, Kirihara, Leo, Erika, Katsuto drive a vehicle towards the headquarters. Mayumi having to stay behind pulls Mari with her so she won't be the only one staying behind. Using Leo's fortification the jeep smashes through the fence of the factory (which is used as headquarters). Tatsuya tells Leo to stay behind on guard and Erika to help him take down anyone who tries to flee, Katsuto and Kirihara to go to the back entrance and he and Miyuki will enter from the front. Entering from the front they meet commander of Blanche's Japanese branch, Tsukasa Hajime and his forces armed with guns. Hajime uses Consciousness Interference Type External Systematic Magic, Evil Eye but Tatsuya sees through it removing a small portion of its activation sequence and makes the connection that it was also used on Sayaka. Hajime runs to the back room, Tatsuya pursues him while Miyuki takes it upon herself to punish them for trying to hurt Tatsuya. "If you had not raised your hand against Onii-sama, I had planned to go easy on you." Miyuki freezes all the armed forces using Niflheim on them easing out her frustration of them trying to touch Tatsuya. Before entering the room Hajime ran into Paul Gekko in his divine mode. As things ain't going well, the armed forces are afriad and bowed before him as much to Hajime's bewilderment about what is going on. Just then Kirihara splits the wall behind Hajime open and when Tatsuya tells him Hajime's identity he cuts of his arm in fury from the elbow down. Katsuto appears using magic to burn Hajime's flesh to stop the bleeding and he falls unconscious. The cleanup of the case was handled by Katsuto. Information about 10 MC houses is given. The leader of the kendo club, Tsukasa is considered innocent because he had been under the influence of serious mind control. Tatsuya comforts Miyuki when she feels bad about usage of Nifleheim even if no permanent damage was done. Characters *Paul Gekko *Shiba Miyuki *Shiba Tatsuya *Kirihara Takeaki *Mibu Sayaka *Tsukasa Kinoe *Tsukasa Hajime *Saijou Leonhart *Chiba Erika *Juumonji Katsuto Battle 'Blanche vs. Paul Gekko' 'Participants' *Paul Gekko *Kirihara Takeaki *Shiba Miyuki *Shiba Tatsuya *Tsukasa Hajime *Saijou Leonhart *Chiba Erika *Juumonji Katsuto 'Locations' *Unnamed Factory 'Winners' *Paul Gekko (with help of Shiba Tatsuya) Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon